


enigmatic feeling

by rossettes



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen, Psycho Pass AU, Serious Fic with a Hint of Humor, asano and karma interaction, nagisa bein super kick ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossettes/pseuds/rossettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Shepherd 1; Labo; Hound 1, 2, and 4. We have made contact with the criminal. His Crime Coefficient is over 300 but the decimator is his heart. We are unable to kill him and the bombs will decimate in less than five minutes. The criminal states that there are five bombs, one in which already exploded. Please take appropriate action, we will deal with the criminal.”  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Nagisa should have chosen another career path after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enigmatic feeling

**Author's Note:**

> mwaaa i had a soul eater au in progress but then psycho pass got in the way
> 
> ive spent many hours in the psycho pass wiki for this
> 
> srry folks, no gaay s in this one....
> 
> and 4 u folk who havent watched psycho pass (u should) a dominator is a gun that goes "r u good or bad and if ur bad i can shoot u"; crime coefficients tell u wether u're about to do some bad shit and ur a criminal or if you're a sweet ball of innocence; enforcers are the criminals who get to help the inspectors (good police); area stress level is how panic-y an area is; and your hue tells how stressed you are

“Shiota Nagisa?”

The male in question glanced up from his book. He stood up quickly and bowed. “Yes sir. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” he replied without looking up.

The other responded, “Please lift your head. From now on, we are equals in the pursuit of justice.” He extended his hand.  

Nagisa lifted his head and nodded in response. He took the hand and shook it firmly. “Thank you for the warm welcome Inspector.”

“Karasuma will do just fine for now. Please follow me, I will be introducing you to our division now.”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

The duo entered an office filled with high-tech devices. Three chairs swiveled around to face them, while one stayed where it was.

“These are our Enforcers,” Karasuma introduced. “If they are to cause trouble for you in the office, please report it to me. I will be spending most of my time here as well, so if you need any help, please ask,” the Inspector paused as his sight shifted to the Enforcers. “However, if they are to cause trouble on a mission, feel free to test your Dominator on them.”  

The room stayed silent for the following seconds. “I will leave the introductions to them,” Karasuma finished.

The Enforcers all glanced at each other before one spoke up. “Sugino Tomohito here! Pleased to meetcha!” Nagisa smiled and nodded his head in Sugino’s direction.

“Kayano Kaede! Nice to meet you Inspector!” a female declared cheerily.   

“Akabane Karma. Pleasure, Inspector,” he paused and smiled slyly. “That one over there,” he pointed to the blond Enforcer quickly typing, “is Asano Gakushuu. He probably won’t respond to you until you point your Dominator at him.”

Asano stopped typing and turned to farce Karma, a scowl evident on his face. “You shut your mouth Akabane. We all know that you're the one who won’t listen to authority,” accused the blond.

“Sure, Mr. I Almost Got Killed for Not Listening to Inspector Karasuma,” taunted Karma.

“Says the one who was suspended for a week because he got lazy and shot the wrong criminal.”

 

The two Enforcers continued to insult another, earning a confused look from Nagisa.

“Don’t mind them, they’re always arguing,” Kayano remarked. “They’ll just get bored and go back to working in a few minutes.”

“Anyway, you didn’t introduce yourself to us yet! What is your name Inspector?” Sugiono asked.

“Yes, please _do_ tell Mr. Inspector,” Karma added.

Nagisa eyed the Enforcer; Akabane was it? “Ah, yes. My name is Shiota Nagisa and I’ll be in your care from now on.”

Karasuma spoke from his desk. “Shiota is one of the top graduates from training school and his Hue has never been darkened and his Crime Coefficient hasn’t raised over twenty-five. He is very capable of handling missions. Please do not try to underestimate him.”

The other Inspector shook his head. “Ah, I’m not that studious. I was actually at the bottom class half the time I was at school…”

“But you still managed to graduate near the top of your class and keep a good record,” Karasuma reasoned.”Anyway, I still have to introduce you to our Analysis.”

Karasuma stood up from his chair and motioned for the other to follow him.   

 

* * *

 

This time, they entered a lab. A woman sat lazily across an office chair, hand holding an expensive looking drink. She didn’t even have to look behind her to see who entered the room.

“Karasumaaa, what are you doing here?” she drawled.

“I’m here to introduce you to our new Inspector, Shiota Nagisa. And what did we say about bringing alcohol into the lab?” cautioned Karasuma.

The woman spun around to face the pair. She eyed Nagisa briefly before getting up and walking towards them.

“Irina, do not–”

Nagisa was curious on what Karasuma was to say next, until he was suddenly forced into a kiss.

The taste of alcohol suddenly filled his mouth. Nagisa struggled, trying to get out of the woman’s grasp. His breathing became unsteady as his face grew hotter. His arms flailed around beside him. As his body tensed, he became less aware of his surroundings. With the lack of oxygen, Nagisa slowly became light headed.  

The woman was quickly ripped away by Karasuma. Nagisa stumbled back a bit and inhaled sharply.

“Are you alright Shiota?” a concerned voice asked.

“I-I’m alright. I’m good, just a bit dizzy.”

The Inspector released a sigh, whether it was of relief or annoyance, Nagisa did not know. “Irina, please refrain from kissing every single person that enter this room. You’ll scare them off.”

The Analysis frowned in disappointment. “But he’s so _cute!_ Look at him!” she whined.

_“Please. Stop.”_

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

“How did they become Enforcers; Kayano and Sugino? They seem like kind people.” Nagisa asked once when both Inspectors were alone.

“And you do not think Akabane and Asano are good people?” Karasuma questioned, amused.

“N-No! Of course not! I mean… Of course I think that they’re good people but, uh, Kayano and Sugino seem like people who would usually have a clear Hue or at least a low Coefficient…”  

Karasuma laughed at the rebuttal. “Yes, I know what you mean. Sugino was actually was once in Division 2; but they betrayed and left him behind on a mission once. However, Division 2 was later wiped out by an unknown cause and he feel awfully guilty for being the only member alive. Now that his Coefficient has risen dramatically, he’s an Enforcer. Kayano has a similar case. Her sister was murdered on a mission and her Coefficient hasn’t been lowered since. She has a thirst for revenge.”

There was silence before Nagisa spoke.“They hide it quite well; their sadness.”

“Yes, they do. It comes with the job I presume.”

 

* * *

 

Nagisa sat alone at a table in the Public Safety Bureau’s cafeteria; eating his lunch while watching over the city through the windows covering the wall. He wondered if the city was going to continue staying as peaceful as it was currently. Nagisa could only hope.

The chair across from him moved. Nagisa was suddenly shaken from his daze. He looked up and met face-to-face with Asano. They stared at eachother before Asano spoke. “Can I sit here? T-There’s no other open tables…”

Nagisa glanced briefly at the table behind Asano, clearly empty without an occupant. He shook it off. With smile, Nagisa nodded. “However, you need to tell me how you became an Enforcer.”  

Asano paused and nodded in agreement. He sat down before continuing.

“My father… was a criminal. His Crime Coefficient was always quite high, switching between the high 200’s to the low 300’s. He would always make me do things for him so he wouldn't get caught. I was… young. I wasn’t quite sure why my father was always in his office but he was always so forceful, so I agreed to his demands. I was always around him so eventually, my Hue and and Coefficient rose as well and eventually he was found out. Turns out he was making plans to overthrow the Sybil System. I was sent to therapy but my Psycho-Pass never recovered,” Asano finished his story, as well as his lunch. “And Inspector, do hurry with your lunch. Break is almost over.”

Nagisa’s eyes widened as he realized that he had only taken a bite out of his sandwich. He was too enraptured with the other’s story that he had forgotten to eaten. But there was one thing Nagisa didn’t get. “How’d you finish your lunch so fast?”   

Asano laughed at Nagisa’s confusion. “You were in a bit of a daze when I was telling my story to you. Though, you seemed to snap out of it when I finished.”

Nagisa glared at his sandwich.

 

* * *

 

_“Karasuma, there’s been an alert of a high Area Stress Level as well as many bomb readings near the area. Please dispatch your division as soon as possible.”_

 

* * *

 

People were scattered, all curiously fearful of what was to come. A nearby building had just exploded, whether or not it was planned was still in question. Smoke filled the air as panic rose throughout the area.   

_“Nagisa, please be careful when entering the building. Many parts of the building are still on fire, and there is a high probability that the smoke could suffocate you.”_ Irina’s voice droned from his earpiece.  

“There is a high chance that the criminal is still inside of the building. Requesting backup,” Nagisa replied before entering the burning building.

The smoke attacked him as soon as he opened the door. His headpiece enabled him to see through the smoke. The was a buzzing in his earpiece before a voice spoke. _“Hound 3 will be there in a few seconds. Please wait for him before advancing.”_

After a few seconds of waiting, an outline of a body appeared in front of Nagisa. “Hound 3 reporting for duty, Shepherd 2,” jested Karma.    

The duo continued through the building.

 

* * *

 

A wide silhouette soon came into view as both Nagisa and Karma entered the room. There was less smoke in the room. There was a man was tossing a remote control up and down as if it was a toy.

The duo slowly raised their Dominators in synchronization. “This is the Public Safety Bureau. Please put the remote down and put your hands behind your head,” Nagisa commanded calmly. “If you do not heed our directions, we will be forced to act.”

The man paused and turned his head in their direction. There was a wide smile on his face. “Sorry officers, no can do. You see, it took many years to make these five bombs and I’m not going to let it go all to waste. I’ve sacrificed many things for this moment.”

_His Crime Coefficient read 313._

Karma slowly took aim at the criminal. The criminal stopped him with a raised hand.

“Oh! And I forgot to mention, the bombs will automatically go off if my heart stops beating for five seconds. I suggest that you not kill me.” The man tossed the remote to Nagisa. “You can have the remote if you want. I’ve already pressed it,” teased the criminal. “You have roughly five minutes left until I destroy the district.”     

Karma took a step forward, guarding Nagisa with his arm. “Inspector, go warn the others. I don’t want your hue to be tainted by this man.”

Nagisa stood his ground. He spoke through his mouthpiece, contacting the rest of his Division.

“Shepherd 1; Labo; Hound 1, 2, and 4. We have made contact with the criminal. His Crime Coefficient is over 300 but the decimator is his heart. We are unable to kill him and the bombs will decimate in less than five minutes. The criminal states that there are five bombs, one in which already exploded. Please take appropriate action, we will deal with the criminal.”   

A voice responded not soon after. _“Shepherd 2 and Hound 3, please be careful. Division 2 and 3 have both found bombs. We are close to finding the third one.”_

Nagisa turned to Karma’s direction. “We have two more bombs to find. Don’t shoot him.”

The other nodded, but his eyes were on the man watching him like a hawk. “Tell me Mr. Criminal, is the decimator really in your heart? Or are you lying?”

The man scoffed. “Of course it’s in my heart.”

“Is it really? Or are you just stalling for time?” Karma questioned, deadly serious. His Dominator was still raised, pointed directly at the other.

The criminal didn’t reply.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been taking glances at the remote still in the Inspector’s hand. I’ve also noticed that you're hiding something in your pocket; your hand is subconsciously checking for something there,” stated Karma. “One can spot another of his own kind. Did you know that, Mr. Lair?”

Karma faced Nagisa, Dominator still in hand. “Please report this to Karasuma. Turns out I might get a chance to kill someone today after all!”    

The other nodded. “This is Shepherd 2 again. Hound 3 has determined that the criminal is lying about the decimator being his heart. What action should we take?”  

_“Shepherd 2 speaking. We can not be sure if he is telling the truth or not, even if Hound 3’s deductions are quite accurate. All divisions are currently trying to find the final bomb. We will be done soon. Do not let Karma shoot, and if you can, please make the criminal unconscious. We’ll send some officers in to assist you.”_

Karma asked, “What actions do we take? Do I get to shoot?”

Nagisa shook his head. “No, we are still unsure. Some officers will be here soon. For now, we are to make him unconscious without killing him.”

The sound of a dropped knife sounded in the background. The duo was in complete silence as they stared at the criminal retrieving his knife from the floor. They stood up shakily, their Crime Coefficient also rising. “D-don’t shoot! O-or I-I’ll attack you b-both!” he managed to stutter.

Karma took another step forward, but was blocked by Nagisa’s arm. Eyes widened in shock, he managed a strained _“Huh?”_

“Do you have your electric rod with you?” Nagisa’s voice was cool.

Karma confusedly reached for the miniature electric rod that he carried for back plans. “What for?”

Nagisa fluidly took the rod from the other’s hand and took a soft step towards the criminal. “Keep your Dominator aimed at me. You’ll see.”

The blue haired Inspector walked –- _strolled_ –- towards the criminal, Dominator still raised. Karma couldn’t see his face from this angled, but judging from his posture, Nagisa was relaxed. Too relaxed. Karma glanced at the criminal’s face instead.

It screamed _fear_.

Suddenly the Area Stress Level increased dramatically. Karma stared at the number in shock, it kept increasing digit-by-digit. His earpiece sounded.

_“Division 1, this is Labo speaking! What’s with the crazy Area Stress Level?!”_

Suddenly, it hit Karma like a cold splash of water. He slowly angled his Dominator at the Inspector; Inspector Shiota Nagisa. Karma couldn’t breath.

_No way..._

Nagisa lunged at the criminal, but instead of his Dominator in hand, he had Karma’s electric rod. The criminal was frozen in shock –- _in fear._

Then after only a few seconds, the criminal fell. Nagisa held him to the ground, electric rod still in hand while his Dominator laid far from him.

The room was silent as Nagisa’s Crime Coefficient plunged back into the low twenties.

Karma spoke quietly. “This is Hound 3. The cause of that high Area Stress Level was Inspector Shiota. His Crime Coefficient was…

_“405.”_

 

* * *

 

Nagisa avoided the others’ stares. He, along with Inspector Karasuma, were the only ones standing. Even Irina was attending the mini-meeting in Division 1’s office. Not a single soul dared to speak. Except Karasuma.

“Inspector Shiota, are you aware of your ability to shift your Crime Coefficient from the high teens to the low 400’s?” asked the Inspector.

Nagisa nodded. “It’s only happened once before this... It was a few months ago before I graduated. I was sparring with my friend when it suddenly increased. It only held for a few seconds before I completed my task. Then it fell dramatically.”

Irina looked at Nagisa in interest. “That ability is quite interesting. And for your regular Coefficient to remain so low? You must be one of the Sybil Systems favourites,” joked Irina. “But with that high of a Crime Coefficient, I’m surprised that you haven’t been caught by the Safety Bureau yet.”

“Like he said Irina, it’s only happened once before,” Karasuma stated.

More silence was accompanied after that.    

“Well… what are we gonna do?” Irina asked.

“It’s not harming anyone, so we’ll leave him be. He’s been a tremendous help and probably the only one Karma will actually listen to,” the Inspector stated.

Nagisa released a breath of relief.

 

* * *

 

“You know, I never really knew how you became an Enforcer,” Nagisa remarked.

Karma turned and sent him a look. “You mean you’ve never tried to go through my profile? I’m hurt.”

“I don’t like prying into people’s pasts. I’m not too happy with mine either.”

Karma hummed. “I guess you’re not such a bad person after all, even with your amazingly high Crime Coefficient.” Nagisa rolled his eyes, letting Karma continue. “Anyway, I beat someone up because they were beating someone up. My Crime Coefficient decided to stay that way, even after the affair. I guess the Sibyl System doesn’t really like me much. Sorry if you were expecting some dramatic story like Asano’s or something.”

They stared at each other, not speaking a word. Suddenly, Nagisa burst out laughing.

Karma scratched his head in confusion. “Uh, why are you laughing?”

Nagisa paused, a few snickers still escaping. “It was just that… your reason was so anti-climatic!”   

“Oh yeah? Well why’d you become an Inspector?” countered Karma.

 **  
** Nagisa opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it.

 

“That’s a story for another time.”  

**Author's Note:**

> no beta cause i did this in one sitting and wa tnt ed to fINISH
> 
> hounds are the enforcers, shepherds are the inspectors, and Labo is the analysis 
> 
> tht was a really bad ending im ssORRRYY
> 
> i dont own assclass lmao
> 
> sh-iota.tumblr.com *wink wonk*


End file.
